Kran Chan
Work in Progress Vice-Magistrate Kran Chan is a blue skinned, male Duros, originally from the Duro System. He has spent the majority of his recent years working in the Confederacy of Independent Systems, elevating himself up to a COO and CIS Senator. More recently he has left and joined up with the Corporate Alliance and Hoersch-Kessel Drive group owned by Siejo Kutol, to work at improving and better organizing the group, making it more efficient. Early History Kran Chan was born into a wealthy family well known in Duro Politics. His father, Kryn Chan, was a major shareholder in DuroDelve Industries and Chief Representative Officer of the Duros High House, the governing body of Duro. Kran came into this world and lived summers in the luxurious Kri-Larun Station, generally known as the premiere vacation spot for the system. The bulk of his childhood, though, was spent on the Capital Station, Bbhurru, where his father worked. The early life of Kran was generally unexciting; full of going to political conferences and dinners with his parents. Kran soon grew tired of it, and longed to be among the stars with the greatest pilots of the galaxy, actually doing something. To please his father though, Kran went into the political field. While not enjoying it, he wasn't so bad at being a politician. He was able to attain the lowest rank in the Duros High House, intern. Beating out seventy-five other wannabe Duros politicians, Kran got the job. Mostly due to his father's influence, but hey, Kran had at least played a portion of the role in him getting the part. Anyway, Kran started his internship with a bang. First day on the job, and he spilt a glass of hot Corellian Coffee on Senator Wryia Hub. Not a very good start in politics, when you spill a almost boiling drink on the most elderly and hoverchair-bound member of the Duros High House. Just imagine all the propaganda that your political adversaries will come up with during a campaign. "Don't vote for the Senator that tried to kill a poor old lady" and such. Seeing the end of his never even started career(and not that disappointed with it either), Kran left the internship, and the planet for that matter. He informed his parents of his decision and took off in a banged up Cloakshape/H fighter he received for his twenty-second birthday from his uncle who had a taste for excitement in his life. While he could have afforded better, there would not be as much fun to be had with a beat up ship and starting from nothing. Wandering Years Kran found himself first heading to Corellia, the most local of the major trade areas of the galaxy. Tytus Escorting Inc ............he found a recruitment holo for a group called Tytus Escorting Inc. ......and took off to TEI's main base of operations in Fef. Once reaching the system, Kran sent a message to the leader, Chenmar Kefthur, who accepted him into the group. Work in Tytus was great at first. Kran quickly learned the basics of piloting fighters and small freighters. His particular ship was the YT-510, which he enjoyed immensely from the superior speed of the ship, faster than most standard ships available. Kran worked in............. Category: Individuals